Taking What's Mine
by Joker's Apprentince
Summary: Nexus has taken over RAW and Vince McMahon has one last hope, a rookie that maybe more villainous than he originally thought . Will the rookie be enough to take down Nexus or will he fall like everyone else before him. Pairings: going try OCxEve Torre
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a long long time.

Well here's a bit of irony for ya I was inspired by Nexus's entrance theme and I hate those guys.

-sees a lawyer-

I do not own anything that will appear in this fic...besides the OC.

-gives lawyer a Stone Cold Stunner-

On with the show!

There was a major meeting going on inside Vince McMahon's office, and no one in there was happy.

"Vince we gotta do something about Nexus," said Hunter, in a pissed tone thinking about what Nexus had done since they forced Cena to join them.

"I know Hunter, I know Hunter," Vince said ,sighing after finishing the sentence, "Lets hope this guy I signed can do what we're hoping he does what I signed him for."

That Monday night...

Wade Barret was standing in the middle of the ring, with the same smug look he had since he had Cena join Nexus.

"Nexus's domination of RAW is official," Barret said, with a newer cocky tone in his voice, "We have beaten everyone Vince McMahon has thrown at us."

This caused a loud booing from the RAW audience.

"And all with the help of Nexus's newest member," Barret said smugly, as he gestured to Cena who looked at the ground in shame, " And now there's no one here that can stop us."

It was at that moment that Vince McMahon's entrance theme kicked and two seconds later Vince was standing at the top of the ramp with a smile on his face, needless to say Barret was pissed.

"Hey, I didn't tell you you could come out," Barret shouted into his mic, with Cena looking at the scene with a little hope.

"Last I checked I didn't need your permission to come out to my own show," Vince said back, " But that's not why i'm out here i'm out here to make a very important announcement."

Barret was smiling now, thinking about what it could be.

"Don't tell me you're going to sign RAW over to me," Barret asked smugly, only to get a scoff from Vince.

"You wish Barret," Vince answered spitefully, " my announcement is that I signed someone new to RAW and guess what Barret he hates ur guts."

Wade Barret was about to ask who it was that Vince signed when a new entrance theme kicked in. The tron behind Vince lit up and the theme blared over the speakers.

_This War and it's time to fight, so get up and fight_

_You had all your life to run and hide _

_So step up, step up lets do this._

After the last note finished a guy, with black hair scraggley hair, pale blue eyes, a tribal tattoo on each arm, black track pants, and black tennis shoes, appeared next Vince.

"Meet RAW's newest superstar," Vince said with pride, " "The Dragon" Ryan Matthews."

The figure, now idnetified as Ryan Matthew, grinned and grabbed the mic from Vince.

"And as part of my contract agreement I get to pick any member of Nexus I want to fight and I get to set the stipulation for the fight," Ryan said smugly, already knowing who he wanted and what the stipulation would be.

"Fine but it doesn't matter which one of us you take on because we'll beat you just like everyone else," Otunga said, after taking the mic from Barret.

"No need to volunteer Otunga I already know who I want," Ryan said, pointing right at Barret, "And the stipulations."

"Why don't you just tell us who you want to fight for the sake of everyone else anyway," Michael Tarver said. Ryan smiled and then he began to laugh like he heard a funny a joke.

"Who I want to fight is Wade Barret and the match will be a Hell in a Cell match at the next pay-per-view," Ryan announced, " and the stipulation if I win John Cena is no longer a member of Nexus and if anyone interfers then not only is Cena free to go then Nexus is immediately and permanantly disbanded."

Barret just grinned and nodded, looking between Cena, who had hope in his eyes, and the newcomer, who was overthrowing his authority.

"You're on," Barret said, with a note of finality, "However if I win you have to leave RAW and never come back."

"Game on," Ryan shouted, throwing up a rock on sign and sending the fans into a thunderous obation. At the sound of the fans obation for the newcomer Cena actually smiled.

'_He just might pull this off_,' Cena thought to himself. However the smile didn't go unnoticed by Wade Barret, and Cena's "friend" on Nexus David "A-List" Otunga.

'_Cena's gonna be disappointed,_' Barret thought, with a smug grin on his face. Otunga however had the exact opposite thoughts and was praying that this new guy could do what no one else had done.

'_I hope this guy can pull this off_,' Otunga thought sadly, then mentally slapped himself, '_Who am I kidding he's going down like all the rest_.'

Backstage...

All the superstars backstage were shocked at the newcomer's boldness, because not only had he decided to put his new career on the line in a Hell-in-a-Cell match he also called out Wade Barret, the leader of the unstoppable group known as Nexus.

'_We need to guard that guy_,' thought Triple H, Randy Orton, and Mark Henry as they saw the new guy walking into his locker room, followed by Heath Slater, David Otunga, and Justin Gabriel of Nexus. The three new allies stopped right in the Nexus member's path.

"Where do you think you're going," Triple H asked, with his sledgehammer ready.

"None of your business," David Otunga answered spitefully, "Now get out of our way."

"If you think you're going into the new guy's locker room think again," Randy Orton warned, in little mood for any games.

"Or you'll what try an punt kick us," Heath Slater laughed, the end result of this was a brutal RKO courtesy of Randy Orton. David Otunga ran to try and kick the Viper while he was down, only to get a sledgehammer to the gut courtesy of Triple H. Now it was Justin Gabriel's turn to make a move and doing the only thing he really did with Barret he ran only to be met by a dropkick, from Evan Bourne, which sent him right back to Mark Henry, who then deliever a World's Strongest Slam to Justin Gabriel. After the carnage was over Ryan Matthews, dressed in a Skillet t-shirt, blue jeans, and black and silver Nikes , walked out of his dressing room, greeted the three superstars like they were old friends, and began to walk out of the building. However he caught the attention of Eve Torres and the Bella Twins.

"Hey Niki who's the hot guy," Bree asked, completely star struck by the new guy who called Barret out.

"Oh that's the new guy Vince signed," Niki answered, who was equally star struck by Ryan Matthews.

"Really," Eve asked, wondering what kind of person could get Orton and Triple H to work together.

"Oh yeah," Niki answered, " I heard Vince signed him just so he could take down Nexus."

This got all three of the divas thinking about the new guy, and what kind of wrestler he must be for Vince to sign him just to take down Nexus. They couldn't deny his looks, I mean after all the guy was handsome, but they knew barely anything about him, though there was a rumor that he was trained by Stone Cold Steve Austin, so the knew next to nothing about him. They were about to go ask him questions when they heard the sound of an engine roaring to life, when they looked they saw Ryan Matthew's driving a red Mustang with black racing stripes, and the car drove out of the parking lot and to the hotel.

Next Day...

Ryan had just woke up and was going to find a gym where he could work out, when he ran into someone outside his door.

"Oh i'm sorry," Ryan apologized, as he flashed a foxy grin and helped the person up.

"It's ok," said a female voice. When Ryan looked at who he knocked over he saw a beautiful latina woman who stood around 5'8", with green eyes, light brown hair, she looked about 25, and she looked like she was about to go out dancing.

"Names Ryan," Ryan said, extending his hand. The girl smiled and shook his hand,

"Eve Torres," the girl replied back, with a smile on her face, "You're the new guy aren't?"

"How'd you guess," Ryan answered, with a chuckle in his voice. Eve for some reason felt her cheeks heat up at the sound of Ryan's chuckle.

"Saw Vince introduce you," Eve said, Ryan nodded as if that explained everything.

"Well you wouldn't happen to know where I could find a gym around here would you," Ryan asked, Eve nodded and began giving him directions to the nearest gym. Ryan thanked her and descended the stairs and went to his car, only to find two members of Nexus standing next to his car.

"Now what are you two snivling cowards doing away from the head coward," Ryan asked, already looking for anything he could use to help him take down the two Nexus members.

"Wade Barret wants to talk to you," said the one on the left, who in Ryan's opinion looked like a troll.

"Not intrested," Ryan replied, after spotting a 3 foot pipe he could use.

"That wasn't a option," said the troll looking one, who charged in a attempt to take down Ryan. Ryan side stepped and tripped the troll looking one, before looking at the masked one.

"What about you bandito," Ryan asked, glaring the masked member of Nexus down. The masked guy just looked between Ryan and the troll looking guy, who had gotten back up only to receive a Stone Cold Stunner from Ryan. The masked one immediately ran for the door, only to be hit by a Future Shock DDT from Drew McIntyre. Ryan nodded before he got in his car and followed the directions Eve gave him to the nearest gym.

So how'd you guys like that?

And to all Nexus fans who might read this i'm going to give you a warning: I HATE NEXUS. So this will be a anti-nexus fic.

As far as the "masked guy" and the "troll-looking guy" it should be bluntly obvious who they are: Michael Tarver and Skip Sheffield...honestly people Tarver wears that mask because he knows he's ugly and Skip Sheffield looks like a troll, has the strength of troll, and all the brains of one too.

Well that's ranting from me...for now.

REVIEW!


	2. First Match

So how you guys like the first chapter?

Too Brutal, Not Brutal enough?

-see a lawyer-

I do not own WWE or any thing that is not OCs... and speaking of OCs

-Ryan Matthews gives the lawyer his new finishing move-

Me: Thanks man

RM: No problem

Ryan had just jumped over his last obstacle of his park our training, and he felt alive for once.

'_This is why I do this_,' Ryan thought, as he dodge another a pedastrian, '_for the adernaline rush_.' when Ryan finally got to his end point he was tired and he dropped off the package he was carrying. He smiled as he ran down the side walk to the gym, that was about a fifteen minute walk all stops included. When he finally got to his car, which was parked in the middle of the parking lot, he spotted a note under his wipers. Plucking the note from it's resting place he opened and was immediately confused by the sloppy handwriting, although if he looked at it at a angle it looked like it was written in a hurry. After about twenty minutes of squinting at the note he had deciphered the first part of it, but he decided to have someone that could understand it read it to him. Sighing he stashed the note in his glove compartment and turned his car on, smiling when he heard the V8 engine roar to life.

"That a girl Jamie," he said to the car, rubbing the dash affectionately. He drove back to the hotel, went to his room, and took a shower. When he came out, dressed in black track pants with a silver stripe going down both sides and a grim reaper t-shirt, he was surprised to see a piece of paper sticking out from underneath his door. Walking over to the piece of paper he noticed that the handwriting was legible.

'_Dinner, 7pm at the Nautilus on 7__th__ street and Brooklyn Avenue wear nice clothes, Your boss Vince,_' the note read. Ryan rolled his eyes, naturally Shane and Stephanie McMahon had told him of the dinners Vince liked to have after every event, so he found a good dress shirt, ironed slacks, and dress shoes, before he looked at the clock.

'_4:30 I got time_,' Ryan thought, as he exited his room, after laying his clothes out, and headed down to the hotel bar. When he got there he noticed that Eve and some other guy were in a argument, after about two minutes Eve ripped something off her neck and hurled it into the nearest garbage can. After that the guy stormed off and left the building, with Eve huffing and eventually settling down in a chair with a solemn look on her face, Ryan walked over took the seat across from her.

"So what was the problem ," Ryan asked, getting himself a club soda and Eve a ginger ale. Eve was on the verge of tears.

"I found out he was cheating on me," Eve answered, she was sniveling really bad and what little make-up she was wearing was becoming runny. Ryan sighed and sipped at his club soda.

"How'd you find out," Ryan asked, already dreading the answer.

"I caught him in the act ," Eve answered, "and the worst part is is that I should have saw it coming when he stopped being interested in me."

Ryan was tapping his fingers, it was the only way to keep his anger in check at the moment. Eve, at this point, was in tears and was ordering a very strong mix of vodka and whiskey and was hiccuping badly and couldn't even get out of her seat. Ryan sighed and looked at his watch 6:45, but at this point he could care less about one of Vince's dinners, right now someone needed him and he'd be damned if he didn't try and help. Eventually Eve passed out and Ryan carefully picked her up, and because he didn't know her room number, carried her to his room and lead her down on the only bed there, which was his bed. After he did that he looked around and grabbed a spare blanket and threw it on the couch. After making sure the door was locked, and that no one could get in with kicking the door in, he layed down on the couch and went to sleep.

Next day...

Eve had just woken up and her head felt like someone was beating a drum very hard inside of it. It was then she looked around and noticed that she wasn't in her own room. Feeling panicked she looked down and noticed that all her clothes were still on, breathing a sigh of relief she saw someone sleeping on the couch. She nudged the figure on the couch, the figure groaned as he woke up.

"Hey Eve," Ryan greeted tiredly, before he let out a yawn. Eve was confused as to what had happened when it came back.

"Thanks for your help Ryan," Eve said, Ryan merely smiled before patting her shoulder.

"Anything for such a beautiful woman," Ryan said flirtatiously, as he kissed the back of Eve's hand. Eve blushed slightly at Ryan's flirtatious manner, wondering how he could go from helpful to flirtatious in so short a time, and also wondering why she was enjoying it.

"I have to go," Eve said, as she went to the door only to have Ryan stop her. Then she saw the reason why Ryan stopped her, a chair was propped against the door knob and the door was locked. Ryan pulled the chair from the door and unlocked it, and, in a gentleman manner, opened the door for her.

"Oh and Eve," Ryan called out, Eve turned to look at Ryan, "If you ever need any help at all you can come to me."

Eve smiled and nodded, before running to her room. Ryan smiled before he took a shower and changed into a plain black shirt, black pants, and white and black shoes. Ryan went and checked his phone, laying next to his bed, and he had two new messages, one from Vince and one from his Mom. Naturally he read the one from his mom first.

'_Hey son saw you on RAW the other day I'm so proud of you and your daughter, Amy, is proud of you too, and she's also wondering when you're going to find her a mommy, GTG love you, Mom and Amy._' and now it was time to read Vince's message.

'_Ryan you need to have a t-shirt or something made so we can sell it and come to my office this coming Monday to meet your manager._' and so ended Vince's message. Naturally Ryan had thought of dozens of different ideas for a shirt, after rummaging through his bag, he threw the designs on the bed and looked for one that would catch his interest. After twenty minutes of flipping through designs he was about to give up till he saw one of his old dragon drawings. The dragon was a Chinese dragon, it held a fierce glare as if daring someone to oppose it, the scales were alternating red, black, and dark gold, and the hair on it's face, the whiskers, and the spine going down it's back were blood red. Ryan smiled, knowing he had a design for the front of his shirt, now he just needed something for the back when a Latin phrase came to his mind.

_'__Pugna pro veneratio , Pugna pro justicia , Pugna pro superbiai_.' Ryan smiled as he wrote the phrase on the back of the paper, in blood like letters. Satisfied with his work he called Vince up and told him he had a t-shirt design ready he just needed someone to look over it to make sure it would fit the PG rating. After Vince saw the front and back of Ryan's t-shirt he was already seeing the dollar signs and said they could have it ready by the next episode of RAW.

Next Monday...

Ryan was standing outside Vince's office waiting to be called in when his newest friends on RAW, Randy Orton and Mark Henry, walked by and decided to stop for a chat.

"Hey man," Mark Henry greeted, and almost knocked Ryan over from the "pat" on the back he got.

"Hey guys," Ryan greeted back.

"Talk with the boss," Randy asked, eyes moving between the door to Vince's office and Ryan.

"Yeah supposed to get a manager and see what my new shirt looks like," Ryan answered. Randy and Mark Henry nodded and smiled at him.

"So who designed the shirt," Randy asked curiously. Ryan chuckled and showed the drawing he showed Vince.

"I did," Ryan answered, as he showed them what the back of the shirt was supposed to look like. Randy was dumbstruck by the sheer awesomeness of the shirt design and Mark Henry smiled. But before they could say anything Ryan got called into Vince's office, so the decided to stand guard on either side of the door.

Inside the office...

Ryan had just sat down across from Vince, and next to a stunned Eve Torres, when Vince decided to get down to business.

"Ryan first off I'd like to thank you for submitting that design for your shirt," Vince said, "the design went over so well we skipped the editing part and went straight to production and here's the first shirt we made."

Vince then slid a box across the desk to Ryan, who promptly opened it and saw his new shirt exactly the way he had drawn it right down to the saying on the back. Ryan then slipped the shirt on and marveled at how well it fit him.

"Second meet your manager," Vince said, gesturing to Eve. Ryan turned to his new manager and was just as shocked as she was. Vince, not having anything else to say, waved them off as he went about trying to piece together matches for the next week. When they walked out of Vince's office they were met by Orton, Mark Henry, and Evan Bourne, who were now admiring Ryan's shirt.

"What's this on the back mean," Evan asked curiously, seeing the Latin phrase on the back of Ryan's shirt.

"It means 'Fight for honor, Fight for justice, Fight for pride'," Ryan answered, needless to say all those present nodded with a smile knowing it fit the WWE well. However the love fest was broken up as they saw Michael Tarvar, Heath Slater, Skip Sheffield, and Justin Gabriel coming right at them. Immediately the four male superstars present got ready and began swinging the minute the four Nexus members were within reach. After five minutes Randy Orton RKOed Heath Slater, Michael Tarver had been met with a swinging neckbreaker curtsey of Evan Bourne, Skip Sheffield got a world's strongest slam from Mark Henry, and Ryan had just slammed Justin Gabriel down on his shoulders and slammed Gabriel onto a 300 lbs case that was nearby.

"Dude what was that move you just did," Evan asked, Ryan smirked.

"I call it Final Breathe," Ryan answered. Evan was excited at the move, while Randy and Mark Henry shook their heads.

"You're going to need something better than that," Randy said, Ryan nodded and then smiled.

"If I can pull it off I got something that might do the trick," Ryan said, it was then the other three noticed Eve.

"Why she here," Randy asked curiously.

"Apparently she's going to be my manager," Ryan answered, "So if that's all from you guys I'm going to go to my locker room."

Ryan, with Eve and Mark Henry in tow, went to his locker room, which, for some peculiar reason, was located between Triple H's and Mark Henry's. Ryan opened the door to his locker room and was immediately pisses to see Wade Barrett in there.

"Ah the man of the hour," Wade Barrett exclaimed, needless to say Ryan was on edge.

"What are you doing here," Ryan asked through gritted teeth.

"Can't we talk like civilized gentlemen," Wad asked in turn, which caused Ryan to snort.

"Your version of civilized is to hit someone from behind with your goon squad," Ryan retorted, watching Barrett's every move. Barrett just snorted, and then he noticed Eve standing behind Ryan.

"And who is this lovely woman behind you," Barrett asked, and for some reason it made Ryan's stomach boil.

"None of your business," Ryan answered, ready to slam Barrett into the wall or at least snap one of his arms. Barrett just acted like he didn't notice Ryan's current emotional state and continued to stare at Eve maliciously. Now at that moment, and Ryan didn't know why, Ryan clotheslined Wade Barrett and threw him out of his locker room. After Barrett was thrown out Ryan was still seething, that was until he felt a hand on his shoulder and a all too familiar voice.

"Hey killer save it for the match," Eve said jokingly, Ryan laughed. After about five other matches it was the main event, and Ryan was against David Otunga of Nexus.

'_This is gonna be fun_,' Ryan thought, with a devilish grin on his face. While Ryan was waiting he said a quick prayer and did some exercises. When it was finally time for Ryan to go out he was pumped.

_This is War and it's on tonight_

_So get up and fight you had all your life to run and hide_

Ryan was on the entrance ramp with Eve right next to him.

_So step up Step up let's do this._

Ryan flashed the rock on sign above his head after he heard "let's do this", and Eve did her entrance pose, and firworks of red and white exploded around him and Eve. Ryan then let a confident smirk cross his face as he ran down to the ring, slide in, and held the ropes open so Eve could get in, when Eve got in Ryan went to one of the ring posts took his shirt off and threw it into the crowd. Eve smiled to Ryan and stepped out of the ring and David Otunga stepped into the ring. The ref made sure they were both ready then told the bellmen to ring the bell ti start the match. When the bell rang Otunga charged to try and catch Ryan off guard early, Ryan smirked then punched David Otunga, in the face, at mid-step. Otunga couldn't stop his run in time and his face got acquainted with Ryan's fist, which caused Otunga to land with his back on the mat clutching his face. Ryan then picked Otunga up and clotheslined him and that's how the match went for two minutes with Ryan controlling the momentum of the match and Otunga getting very acquainted with the mat. However the momentum changed when Ryan tried to Irish Whip Otunga to the ring rope, only to have it reversed and him being clotheslined. Now Otunga was controlling the match, but Ryan saw his opening when Otunga tried to powerbomb. Taking advantage of the situation Ryan rapidly let loose with powerful right hands to Otunga's skull. Not being able to take much more of the punishing blows to his skull dropped Ryan and began to hold his head. Now Ryan controlled the match, and he took advantage of it. He Irish whipped Otunga into a corner of the ring and clotheslined Otunga. However Ryan quickly got tired and was on his knees panting for breath. Eve seeing this got worried and began pounding on the ring, in a attempt to get the WWE universe behind "The Dragon" which they gladly did. Ryan hearing the WWE universe got up and noticing where he and Otunga were he picked Otunga up on his shoulders and acted like he was going to powerbomb Otunga onto the ropes, however when he felt the ropes tense up enough he used the momentum he got from the ropes, turned and powerbombed Otunga onto the mat. He then grabbed Otunga's leg and had him pinned.

"1..."

Ryan was smiling.

"2..."

Now he felt his muscles loosen, but Otunga was out.

"3!"

"Ladies and gentlemen here is your winner," The ring announcer shouted, with joy in his voice, " "The Dragon" Ryan Matthews."

Eve immediately got in the ring, held Ryan's hand up, and pointed to him with a big smile on her face. Ryan smiled and turned his wrist, with Eve coming shortly after. Realizing how close she was to the new, victorious, superstar she couldn't help but blush, then Ryan threw up the rock on sign with Eve following shortly after.

'_First night, first victory,_' Ryan thought, as he listened to the roaring of the fans, '_Feels great especially with such a beautiful woman._'

So how did you like Ryan's first match on RAW?

And what about him and Eve have a future together?

REVIEW!


	3. A Beatdown and a Day off

So how you guys liking the story so far?

More importantly how do you like Ryan's finisher, the Dragon Buster?

-sees a lawyer-

I do not own WWE, songs, or moves that appear in here that do not belong to the Ocs

-RKOs the lawyer-

ON WITH THE SHOW!

Ryan was enjoying his victory, and loving how close Eve was to him, until he heard this theme blast over the speakers.

_We walk alone in the unknown_

_We live to win another victory._

Then Wade Barret walked out on the entrance ramp, with the biggest bump on his head anyone had every seen, and he looked pissed.

"Hey," Barret shouted at the top of his lungs, but Ryan wasn't paying any attention to him, "HEY!"

Eve looked over, noticed Barret, rolled her eyes, and got Ryan a mic. Ryan tapped the mic a couple times to make sure it was working before he acknowledged Barret.

"What do you want fish face," Ryan asked, which succeded in pissing Barret off and getting the crowd to laugh at him. After about five minutes of staring down the rookie, who just talked to Eve the whole time.

"I'm here to make you an offer," Barret announced, "You can join Nexus and save yourself a horrible humilation or you can get the worse beating of your life."

Barret was smug, at first, when he saw Ryan jump out of the ring, but he was surprised when Ryan rummaged around under the ring and got out a steel chair. When Ryan got in the ring again he unfolded the chair and sat in it.

"Eve," Ryan said, Eve then walked over to him, "I want you to get out of the ring."

"Why," Eve asked, looking concerned till she saw the smirk on Ryan's face.

"Cause i'm going to do something stupid," Ryan answered, Eve realized what he was going to do and got out of the ring and left behind the announce table, "and Barret the answer is Yeee-NO!"

When the crowd heard the no they went into a thunderous obation. But then they got quiet when they saw the other five members of Nexus walk onto the entrance ramp, five of the six there looking like they were going to give a beating and one who looked like he'd rather be elsewhere. Ryan merely rolled his eyes, before kicking Otunga out of the ring. Not even thirty seconds later all of Nexus was surronding the ring. When Nexus surronded the ring Ryan got out of the chair, folded it up, and held it like it was his only lifeline. It was about that time Randy Orton, Mark Henry, Evan Bourne, Sheamus (surprisingly), and John Morrison all charged out into the ring and with the odds now even Nexus did the only thing Nexus knew how to do with a even playing field, the tucked tail and ran. However Justin Gabriel was too slow and was caught by Randy Orton, gave Gabriel a RKO for effort.

"Hey Barret," Ryan shouted into the mic he had dropped earlier. Barret turned and looked down at the ring with little interest, "If Nexus is so unstoppable how is it that I can do this?"

Ryan asked as he threw his mic to the side and gave Gabriel a Stone Cold Stunner, that even his grandchildren felt. He then dragged Gabriel out of the ring, by his hair, to the steel steps, after moving the top portion of steel steps he placed Gabriel's arm on the step, put the top portion of the steps on top of Gabriel's arm, climbed to the top rope, and then jumped onto the steel steps with Gabriel's arm trapped in between the steps. Almost louder than the boom when Ryan hit the steps was the sickening crack as Gabriel's arm was snapped almost in half. While the other members of Nexus were furious at what had just happened Barret looked like it didn't really matter. Orton was grinning like the psycho everyone knew he was, Evan was conflicted on whether to pat Ryan on the back or try and scold him, Mark Henry look pissed at what Ryan had done, Sheamus was grinning and was going to go pat Ryan on the back, and John Morrison was glaring at Ryan but for some reason he felt relief. Ryan was just standing there glaring at Barret as if that would erase Barret from the face of the earth. But something shocked everyone there, as Oroton went to go and brutalize a downed Otunga Ryan stopped him and shook his head.

"Let that one go," Ryan said, before turning to Barret and sending a glare at the leader of looked confused for a moment before he stepped back and let Otunga go.

After the show Backstage...

Ryan was changing into his casual clothes when Eve walked in. Turning around he saw the look of worry in her eyes.

"What's wrong," Ryan asked concerned, seeing how worried she was. Eve looked at the ground then back up at Ryan.

"What happened tonight," Eve asked, with a tear coming to her eye. Ryan looked at the ground and sighed.

"I hurt someone very badly didn't I," Ryan asked, looking at Eve solemnly as she shut the door. Eve nodded solemnly and showed him the footage of him snapping Gabriel's arm beneath the steel steps, Ryan sighed.

"I did it again," Ryan stated after the footage , "I know just mom is gonna kill me for that."

"Why would she do that," Eve asked confused.

"Well she said that if I ever broke someone's bones they better be mine," Ryan joked, causing Eve to smile. Ryan smiled and looked at the calendar, and then he got very worried, "Man it's almost Christmas, I need to get home."

Eve smiled in understanding, then she quickly frowned as she remembered that both her parents had died in a car crash. Ryan picking up on this decided to ask her a question that would forever alter the course of their relationship.

"Why don't you come spend Christmas with me and my family," Ryan asked innocently, though the question completely shocked Eve.

"Are you sure your parents won't mind a complete stranger coming to visist," Eve asked, Ryan chuckled under his breath.

"Mom will be delighted to meet you," Ryan answered then gave her a wink, "and Amy will be excited." (cue Eve being confused again)

"Who's Amy," Eve asked.  
"My daughter," Ryan explained as he began changing into more casual clothes, " I adopted her from a friend , because if no one adopted her then she would have been put in the system, and in a way I felt sorry for her so I adopted her when I was 16."

"That's sweet of you," Eve commented from the otherside of the room. Ryan finally got done changing and gave the go ahead to turn around. When Eve turned around she just raised an eyebrow at Ryan's choice of dress, a Randy Orton t-shirt, black and silver track pants, and white and blue Adidas.

"Any special reason you're wearing a Randy Orton t-shirt," Eve asked, Ryan chuckled and began smiling sheepishly.

"Favorite WWE superstar," Ryan answered, "Mom often joked that the proudest moment of my life would be getting an RKO from Randy Orton."

Eve got a laugh at that, and was about to go to her locker room to get dressed, when a pissed Otunga kicked the door to Ryan's locker room in.

"What the hell did you do to Gabriel," Otunga asked/shouted, Ryan rolled his eyes.

"From the looks of the footage I snapped his arm," Ryan answered, with little interest for the conversation. Otunga was glaring Ryan down, like a bull that had just seen red, "You can't tell me that Barret was planning to do it sooner or later."

Otunga was still standing there, glaring Ryan down, until he stopped and a serious look of contemplation before he sighed.

"Still what you did was wrong on so many levels," Otunga said, before storming out of the new superstars locker room. Ryan once again sighed and escorted Eve to her locker room, and waited outside. 20 minutes later Eve came out dressed in track shorts, a pink Aeropostale top, and white and pink shoes. Smiling Ryan escorted her to his car, drove to the hotel to get their stuff, put their stuff in the trunk, and drove to the airport to catch a plane.

12 hours later...

Ryan and Eve had just touched down in Dallas/Ft. Worth airport when Ryan saw his mom and daughter. Ryan immediately ran over to his mom and daughter and wrapped them in a hug.

"Hey how you two been," Ryan asked, just before he received a smack to the face from his mom, "I guess I had that one coming."

"Yah think," his mom snorted, "You had Amy asking 'Grandma why is daddy doing that? He's scaring me'"

Amy was looking at her dad in a mix of fear and awe, until she saw Eve standing behind her dad.

"Who you," Amy asked walking up to Eve. Eve looked down she saw a girl with wavy brown hair, doe brown eyes, wearing a WWE divas shirt, cute little denim shorts, and and white and pink shoes with Tinkerbell on them.

"My name is Eve Torres," Eve answered, Amy immediately looked up at Eve wide eyed, while Ryan and his mom put their hands over their ears, before she let out a loud squeal. Eve winced at the loudness of the squeal and eventually had her hands over her ears. When Amy finally stopped squealing everyone was looking in their direction and immediately ran over to get either Eve's autograph or Ryan's. 2 hours and about 20000 autographs later the group had finally made it out of the airport and were on their way to Ryan's mom's house.

"Should have warned you you're her favorite diva," Ryan explained, Eve smiled and waved the comment off, "Though she'll probably want to bring you to show and tell."

Eve smiled and was slightly surprised at the house they were pulling up to, it was a one story house that was made of wood, a light creamy brown coat, tin roof, a porch swing, and two rocking chairs.

"Sorry if it seems a little out of date, but my dad built it for my mom and she can't bear to change it," Ryan apologized, Eve just smiled.

"It's ok," Eve reassured him, secretly admiring the house in all it's simplicty. Ryan parked his Mustang in the garage, and held the door open for Eve and then escorted her into the house.

"Ryan your sleeping on the couch, Eve can have your room," Ryan's mom told Ryan, Ryan held his hands up and threw his stuff on the couch.

"You sure," Eve asked, Ryan's mom nodded curtly and went to the kitchen to finish what she started. Amy was practically worshipping Eve as if she was some kind of goddess made flesh, and Ryan was just content to watch. After about five minutes of Amy running she eventually left and went to find her grandma.

"Hyper little girl isn't she," Eve asked, looking at the door Amy had just walked through.

"Try her when she's on a sugar rush," Ryan said, shortly before shuddering.

Next Day...

Eve was calmly sleeping when the door slammed open and she felt someone bouncing on her stomach.

"Come on Miss Eve get up," Amy shouted, as she kept bouncing on Eve's stomach. Eve eventually managed to get Amy off of her and as she went to get dressed she realized her clothes were still in the living room and she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday.

'_Oh my god this is embarassing_,' Eve thought, as she opened the door, "Hey Ryan."

Ryan walked out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth, the foam from his brushing dribbling out of his mouth, wearing a white muscle shirt, and black night pants.

'_Omg he looks so hot_,' Eve thought, but immediately pushed that thought to the side.

"Can you go to the living room and get my clothes," Eve asked. Ryan nodded and spat out the toothpaste and grabbed Eve's suitcase and bringing it to her. Eve thanked him and began getting dressed. 20 minutes later Eve came out dressed in a WWE divas t-shirt, blue jeans that were surprisingly not so tight she had to be sown into them, and black tennis shoes. When she got to the dining room she saw that Amy was standing there impatiently and Ryan was dressed in his new shirt, track pants, and white running shoes.

"You coming too," Eve asked Ryan, who just nodded.

"I'll be your unofficial bodyguard while you're there," Ryan explained, "Think of me as crowd-control."

At the moment Eve didn't know what he meant, until Amy brought them up to the front of her 2nd grade classroom for show and tell. After that the whole school knew who they were, well mostly her everyone already knew Ryan in one form or another. When Eve finally got two minutes to herself was wn Ryan had gotten them into the janitor's closet and locked the door.

"I see what mean," Eve said, trying to get enough elbow room in the crampped closet.

"Told ya," Ryan retorted trying to move to the door to get his own elbow five minutes of struggling to get some elbow room the gave up, realizing the only elbow room they were going to get was enough for them to bend their arms at a 45 degree angle. Both of them were blushing at the close proximity, and were trying to find some way out of it, when Ryan slipped on a sop bar that was on the ground and wound up kissing Eve on the lips. At first they were both shocked but after 10 seconds of being shocked they being kissing each other like the other was the only source of oxygen around. Five minutes later they both actually needed oxygen and they seperated both of them drawing in large sums of air.

"That was," Eve said almost lost for words. Ryan simply nodded and unlocked the door, after putting on their poker faces, and the left the room.

Christmas Day...

Everyone was sitting in a circle around the tree as Ryan's mom handed out presents. Amy got the newest WWE Divas t-shirt from Eve, a new pair of shoes from her grandma, and a child sized version of Ryan's shirt from Ryan. Ryan's mom got Chicken Noodle Soup for a Grandma's Soul from Ryan, Eve was confused on what to get her so she got her a new Ford Fusion, and Amy got her a new Nativity scene. Ryan got a autographed Randy Orton picture and t-shirt from Eve, which he immediately hung up on his wall, a new set of military grade dog tags from Amy, which he promised to wear out to the ring, and a laptop from his mom, who made him swear to email them after every one of his matches. Eve was smiling at the others gifts and was shocked when Amy walked up to her with a present and held it out to her. Curiously Eve opened the present and saw a beautiful necklace with a diamond cross hanging from it, she immediately put the necklace on. Ryan's mom smiled and slid her another present Eve opened that one and gasped seeing a picture of all four of them gathered for a Christmas photo. Ryan smiled and handed her his present when Eve opened that one she saw the new cd from her favorite band. When Ryan's mom and Amy got up to throw away all the trash Ryan winked at her and turned to his family.

"Why don't you two check your stockings," Ryan suggested. Following her father's suggestion Amy went and checked to see what was in her stocking and found slips of paper that had the names of events and dates on them. Confused about what they were, and assuming it was one of her father's tricks, she took them to her grandma who gasped.

"Son these are tickets to every WWE pay-per-view for the next year," Ryan's mom exclaimed. Ryan smiled and at them and pulled them close.

"Figure you guys would want to come and see me in the flesh and to top it off there are also backstage passes your stockings so we can talk before every pay-per-view," Ryan explained. The rest of the day was spent in excitement at his mother and daughter coming to see him next sunday at Hell in a Cell.

So how guys like this chapter?

And do you think what Ryan did to Gabriel was overkill?

And as always...

-holds up a big sign that has 'REVIEW' in big, bold, and bright letters-

REVIEW!REVIEW! REVIEW!


	4. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE

ATTENTION FAITHFUL READERS:

THIS IS AN ALL CHANNELS TRANSMISSION

DUE TO INTERNET BEING OUT AT MY HOUSE AND THE ONLY INTERNET SOURCE BEING SEVEN MILES AWAY UPDATES WILL NOT BE COMING AS OFTEN FOR A WHILE.

That is all.


End file.
